


Durge's Lance

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Cyborg Sex, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Training, Lightsaber Insertion, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Puberty, Pubic Hair, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Robots, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Space Battles, Space Opera, The Dark Side of the Force, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, War, cum, forced penetration, intercourse, sex with cyborg, space fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has been captured by General Grievous. After having some fun with his new prisoner, he decides to use a special type of weapon on her.





	Durge's Lance

**Author's Note:**

> "I may have gone too far in a few places." - George Lucas.

Ahsoka Tano was scared of General Grievous, though she didn’t admit it to anyone. Not even her master and closest friend, Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Order discouraged fear, so she suppressed it as much as she could. She saw General Grievous as an abomination. A machine designed to kill Jedi. Nothing about him seemed natural to her.

As she drifted in and out of consciousness, dragged off a shuttle into a Separatist dreadnought, and thrown into a turbolift, she tried not to let her fearless expression falter. Both of Ahsoka’s legs had been broken, so two IG-100 MagnaGuard droids held her up. Escorting them were three B1 battle droids who looked forward with their blank long faces. Finally the turbolift came to a halt and the doors slid open, revealing an observation deck. Ahead of her and down a flight of stairs were a set of unoccupied workstations and a conference table. Beyond the deck lay vast, empty space, visible through broad windows. Looming beneath the ship was a blue and orange planet she didn’t recognize. She was still dazed when suddenly pushed forward by the two MagnaGuards, hitting her chin on the floor.  
“Welcome, Ahsoka,” her heart missed a beat. Ahsoka gasped, looking up and letting her eyes focus. General Grievous stomped towards her. The metal talons on his feet clanked on the floor. He moved as if he were in no particularly hurry.  
“What do you want with me?” Ahsoka croaked. A look of defiance persisted on her face. Rather than answering, the general laughed mechanically. His voice made no breath as it emanated from the vocabulator. He yanked her up by the lek at the back of her head. Ahsoka yelped, startled and feeling his tight grip.  
“So careless of you to get shot down. Did your master think you stood a chance flying solo?” 

Ashoka’s mind flashed back the stream Vulture Droid blaster fire pelting her starfighter, spinning out of control, and her legs being crushed on impact with the surface of Toydaria. Anakin had been recalled back to Coruscant, leaving Ahsoka to fly combat air patrols without him. “You can handle it, right?” He’d asked her, wearing his usual boyish smirk. 

Now that she had been shot down and captured, Ahsoka felt she was to blame. “I’m sorry, master,” she whispered under her breath. Grievous must have heard, as he laughed again as soon as the words left Ahsoka’s mouth.  
“You deserve everything I’m about to do to you,” he coughed again and caressed another of Ahsoka’s lekku. A chill ran down her spine. She shuddered and apprehensively gazed up at him. Ahsoka guessed she was about to be interrogated and tortured. She had been trained to resist interrogation, but feared torture. Ahsoka then felt a sharp prick in the right side of her neck. She quickly turned her head to see a syringe jabbing her, held by a MagnaGuard. It looked down at Ahsoka with its red photoreceptors.  
“Leave us,” said General Grievous. The droids released their grip of Ahsoka. She fell forward, felt her face hit the floor, and everything went black.

Ahsoka awoke immobile, suspended a few centimeters from the floor in a containment field. Scanning her surroundings, she noticed she was on the other side of the observation deck. Ahead of her lay the same conference table and empty workstations, but the battle droids and two MagnaGuards were gone. General Grievous stepped into view. He delicately caressed Ahsoka’s lekku as she instinctively tried to shimmy away from him. This proved impossible as the containment field kept her firmly in place. Ahsoka looked away into space, seeing the reflection of herself and General Grievous on the transparisteel. It gave a clear view of her predicament; trapped alone in space with an abomination. 

Grievous’ hand slipped away, before he placed it down on Ahsoka’s breast. Ahsoka gasped in shock as he squeezed down, causing her to shudder. “They’ve gotten bigger since our last encounter,” he said, staring straight at Ahsoka, embarrassed by his remark. She turned her head away and shut her eyes, only to feel the general’s cold hard grip on her chin as he yanked her head down to look at where he was touching. Being touched in such a tender place, she already felt violated. She already knew her breasts had grown. Over the course of the war, adolescence had taken hold. Ahsoka guessed her boobs would only grow larger.  
“Stop! I’ll tell you anything!” Ahsoka’s vision went blurry as tears formed in her eyes.  
“Silence!” General Grievous hissed. He slapped her across the breast, his strength augmented by cybernetics. Ahsoka screamed and shut her eyes in pain. Her boobs bounced back into place. I’m sorry, master. Was all she could think. With her eyes shut, she felt his cold hand back on her boobs. Immobilized by the containment field and unable to call upon the Force, Ahsoka was utterly helpless. Another hand began tracing its way up Ahsoka’s inner thigh.  
“No!” She cried out, met with a swift slap in the face. The general’s hand snaked its way up to Ahsoka’s, where it made delicate circles on the front of her leggings. His fingers curled inward, which Ahsoka could feel prodding her pussy underneath.

Although the Jedi Order disapproved of sexual relations, Anakin had taken it upon himself to give Ahsoka ‘the talk’ in regards to sex. He explained to Ahsoka how any feelings she might have are natural, and although Jedi can’t form attachments, she want to make love to someone in future. He was still young, and almost snickered at times when explaining it to her. 

Whatever General Grievous was doing to Ahsoka, it didn’t feel natural. Her heart pounded as she felt her private parts molested by the cold hands of a sex-crazed cyborg.  
“Where am I touching you?” He demanded. Ahsoka cringed, too humiliated to answer. Unsatisfied, the general withdrew his hand from Ahsoka’s breasts. She breathed a sigh of relief, which was short-lived as he curled his fingers into a tight fist. Ahsoka shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for him to strike. After a tantalizing few seconds, Ahsoka gasped, feeling a swift a punch in her stomach that knocked the air from her lungs.  
“Where am I touching?” The general demanded again, louder. He cupped Ahsoka’s chin to hold her head up, staring into her eyes. Ahsoka was surprised at first to feel another hand on her breast, just as cold and robotic as the one before, only to remember that General Grievous had four arms. She looked back at him, into his yellow catlike eyes, which were among his few remaining organic organs.  
“Y-you’re touching my boobs,” Ahsoka croaked. Having grown up in the Jedi Order, where talking of such matters was frowned upon, Ahsoka had never said ‘my boobs’ to anyone. “And my vagina,” she quickly continued, still cringing.  
“Good,” General Grievous gave Ahsoka a firm two-fingered prod on her crotch. He had never seen a vagina since receiving his cybernetic enhancements. Now that he had a weak young padawan at his disposal, the general opted to have some fun with her. Of course, he could always kill her later.

A cold hand entered the top of her leggings, bearing down onto Ahsoka’s pubic hair. General Grievous laughed, pausing only to cough. Ahsoka’s eyes went wide, “no! Stop! Please!” She pleaded, “my master will kill you for this!”  
“No he won’t,” General Grievous leaned his mask of a face uncomfortably close to Ahsoka’s, “your master won’t care for a pathetic slut of a padawan.”  
“You’re wrong! You’re-” Ahsoka’s sentence was cut off by her own gasps. She felt General Grievous’ fingers on her pussy. Being touched there by him was a strange sensation, and she didn’t like it one bit.  
“This is where you touch yourself,” he said pervertedly, much to the embarrassment of Ahsoka. She was still young and unsure of herself, flustered by the subject of masturbation.

Ahsoka did touch herself at night to sexual fantasies that weren’t too outlandish for a girl her age. When she did, her vagina moistened, and she delicately stimulated it with only one finger, while sometimes playing with her budding breasts. Anakin had once explained to her that masturbation was nothing to be ashamed of. But, touched without her consent at the mercy of a cyborg general, Ahsoka felt ashamed. Perhaps if she were a stronger Jedi, she wouldn’t have been shot down and captured.

The general’s fingers were starting stretch Ahsoka’s labia. It hurt, but she was powerless to stop him. If she could break free, Ahsoka would raise her hand and call upon the Force to crush General Grievous’ internal organs. A tear finally rolled down her cheek as the general callously pushed two fingers inside her. He withdrew them, only to push them back inside in a machine-like repeated fashion. Ahsoka was far from aroused, and so her vagina stayed dry. However, the subsequent lack of lubrication only caused more discomfort. Another hand took hold of her leggings. Ahsoka gasped. A moment later, they were swiftly dragged down past her knees. Her boots were thrown from her feet. She then heard the sound of fabric tearing before seeing her destroyed leggings crumpled by her feet. Her lightsabers clattered on the floor and rolled to a stop. She felt too embarrassed to look down at her bare legs, feeling a cool breeze of the ship’s air conditioning run past them and between her thighs. She groaned, feeling General Grievous completely remove his fingers from within her pussy, only to blush at noticing his eyes staring down between her legs. The general wanted to humiliate Ahsoka, and was succeeding. 

The togruta vagina is similar to that of other humanoid species. Ahsoka’s labia was just a thin pink slit in her orange skin. Though recently stretched, it was still tight. Togrutas weren’t completely hairless, as proven by Ahsoka’s thick pubic hair. It was a slightly darker shade of orange than her skin, covering much of her vulva. She never shaved her pubes, thinking nobody in the foreseeable future would see her naked crotch. General Grievous chuckled at how incorrect she was. He raised his hand again at Ahsoka’s pussy. Her pupils shrunk as she looked at him pleadingly, only to be given no mercy. General Grievous pushed two fingers back into Ahsoka’s now-exposed pussy. This time, Ahsoka felt something different. General Grievous’ index finger was stimulating her clitoris, and she could feel it. It was a tingling, almost pleasant sensation. “No!” Ahsoka whispered through gritted teeth. She could not be feeling any sort of pleasure from this. She felt her spine spasm. Opening her mouth, she mewled involuntarily. General Grievous knew just how to play with his new toy. He slid both fingers back deep inside Ahsoka before making circles on her clitoris. He was playing the long game at breaking Ahsoka’s mind and turning her into his fucktoy.

Once more withdrawing from Ahsoka’s aching pussy, he lay a hard slap there a moment later, causing Ahsoka to yelp.  
“You like it when it hurts,” he taunted, “filthy padawan.”  
“No! I don’t!” Ahsoka protested, a look of panic on her face.  
“You’re lying to yourself,” Grievous lay a hand on Ahsoka’s firm togruta butt to push her body closer to his, “your master was right to abandon you. You’re not fit to be a Jedi. And when you’re gone, nobody will remember you.” 

Ahsoka momentarily stopped breathing. Those words hurt, bringing on a fresh set of tears. Ahsoka admired Anakin. She loved him in the way she might love an older brother, although ‘love’ was somehow a taboo thing for a Jedi to say. Had he abandoned her? And perhaps she really wasn’t fit to be a Jedi. Would a real Jedi let herself get molested? She looked at General Grievous, but had nothing to say to him. No smart comebacks or repartee. “Good,” said General Grievous slowly, “now tell me that you’re not fit to be a Jedi.”  
“I’m,” Ahsoka croaked, “I’m not fit to be a Jedi.”  
“And why is that?” General Grievous tugged at Ahsoka’s dress top. Her upper body jerked forward but was kept in place by the containment field. The fabric ripped and fell to Ahsoka’s feet, completely exposing Ahsoka’s boobs underneath. Her face flushed. She wished her lekku were long enough to cover her nipples. But instead, her nude form was full view of General Grievous. His hands callously squeezed Ahsoka’s boobs and tugged on her dark orange nipples as she answered him, her words interrupted by sporadic mewls and moans of pain.  
“I let myself get captured, and I let you-you… do this to me.”  
“And what am I doing to you?” If General Grievous could grin, he would. He was having fun taunting this young girl. He jabbed two fingers back into Ahsoka without warning while still pinching and tugging her sensitive teenage nipples. Subconsciously responding to stimulation, the nipples became erect.  
“Fingering me and touching my boobs,” Ahsoka held her head down in shame. General Grievous took his hands off her, giving Ahsoka a moment of respite. Standing before Ahsoka, General Grievous pulled open two panels on the outer casing between his legs. A shiny metal appendage extended outward telescopically; Durge’s Lance, the general’s huge mechanical cock. The namesake from weapon used by a powerful bounty hunter, and one of the CIS’ most successful military offensives. It was girthy and had a sloped blunt end. Ahsoka couldn’t help but stare at it. General Grievous was a marvel of cybernetic technology, a Jedi destroying machine, about to use a weapon he kept specially for sexually-attractive hostages. Ahsoka heard the servos whirring in his legs as he stepped towards her. She tried to flinch preemptively. Looking straight into Ahsoka’s terrified eyes, General Grievous placed two hands on his captive’s shoulders and pulled himself closer to align his phallic metal rod with Ahsoka’s pussy. He gave off no body heat. The penis was laser-guided, allowing Grievous to aim it perfectly. A red dot of light shone dead centre of Ahsoka’s trembling labia. The General paused to leave Ahsoka guessing when he’d finally penetrate her, until thrusting his crotch forward to force it inside Ahsoka’s tight, dry, padawan pussy.

She screamed and shut her eyes tightly. Her mind raced to think of a pleasant memory, and found herself thinking of herself on Coruscant with Anakin and Obi-Wan. During a lull in the war, the three of them watched the sunset from Anakin’s bedroom. They didn’t talk about anything in particular, rather sharing stories and making jokes. That was when she found out Anakin used to be a podracer, and that Obi-Wan (almost) met Nute Gunray above Naboo.

That memory faded as General Grievous penetrated deeper inside her. She opened her eyes wide, now fully understanding she was being raped by General Grievous. Of all the things Ahsoka knew the general was capable of, she never thought he would stoop to something quite so barbaric. A sore, stinging pain enveloped Ahsoka’s pussy. The mechanical cock curved inside her, positioning itself for maximum penetration. Just as the stinging increased, Ahsoka felt something trickle down her thighs. She glanced down and saw blood. Some of it congregated on the base of the cock, while blotches dripped down onto the floor. It panicked her, and she squirmed in Grievous’ grip.

Although Anakin had given Ahsoka a comprehensive explanation of sex, he failed to mention the hymen. And Ahsoka’s hymen was decimated by Durge’s Lance. The physical pain of being raped would eventually subside, but the emotional trauma would last a lifetime. The war had already hindered Ahsoka’s emotional development. She suffered from PTSD, losing sleep and experiencing frequent flashbacks to battles. Anakin always tried to console her, but lacking any real training regarding PTSD, could only do so much. Being raped would only worsen her mental health and result in all manner of illnesses. Deep down, Ahsoka Tano knew she would never grow into a healthy, well adjusted adult.

General Grievous remained still while his metal cock pushed into Ahsoka like a hydraulic press. Ahsoka could feel the machinery moving within her depths. She felt an aching, cold pain deep inside. Grievous let it take the strain, advancing deeper inside until fully embedded within Ahsoka. She mewled once it finally stopped moving. It already penetrated parts of Ahsoka she never thought possible, Then it slowly withdrew half way, resulting in another mewl from Ahsoka, only for it to thrust back in quickly. It repeated again and again using piston mechanism. Ahsoka’s boobs and lekku bobbed up with each inward thrust of the cock. She could feel the painful friction. Meanwhile, General Grievous relished in sadistic fulfillment. 

Cables fed information to his organic brain from the many sensors on his cock, coaxing him into a state of artificially-induced euphoria. He let out moans that were creepily distorted by the vocabilator. His hands squeezed down on Ahsoka’s boobs before violently pinching her nipples. “Tell me who your pussy belongs to,” the general demanded.  
“General Grievous,” Ahsoka moaned and answered curtly. General Grievous, unsatisfied by her answer, slapped Ahsoka across her breasts.  
“What belongs to me?”  
“My pussy belongs to General Grievous!” Ahsoka cried, then mewled loudly as the cock shoved itself back into her.  
“Jedi filth. I should throw you in the trash compactor once I’m finished with you!”  
“No! Please! Don’t!” Now that Ahsoka knew what the general was capable of, she wouldn’t be surprised if he did just that. He laughed, touched Ahsoka’s lekku delicately while continuing to fuck her violently, “keep telling me you’re Jedi filth!”  
“I’m Jedi filth!” Ahsoka shut her eyes, feeling the cock thrust into her again, “I’m Jedi filth! I’m Jedi filth! I’m Jedi filth,” she couldn’t continue, breaking down into a fit of sobs.  
“You are filth,” agreed Grievous with mock-sympathy, “filth, scum, garbage. Your friends won’t rescue you.” Ahsoka considered the general’s words for a moment, thinking he was right. Perhaps she was pathetic. If her master once cared for her, Ahsoka figured he won’t after finding out she was raped. And for all she knew, nobody was coming to rescue her. And if she were rescued, would any Jedi would still respect her after discovering she had sex with General Grievous? (Despite her not consenting to it.)

“Sluts never become Jedi Knights,” younglings would say to each other, a reflection of the Jedi Order’s attitude to sex. Back when Ahsoka was a youngling, she was taunted with that phrase after expressing interest in a boy. 

General Grievous stepped back and to the side, letting go of Ahsoka and pulling Durge’s Lance out of her. Ahsoka groaned and gazed down at it. The mechanical cock was doused in her blood like a freshly-used dagger. She winced at the sight of it. The General laughed, knowing he had humiliated Ahsoka. He scooped both of Ahsoka’s lightsabers from the floor and held them close to Ahsoka’s face. “I will add these to my collection,” he said excitedly. Ahsoka swallowed, having heard of the general’s infamous ‘collection’. The notion of her cherished lightsabers in his collection sounded like a death sentence. General Grievous walked towards a workstation and pulled out a drawer from one of them. From the drawer he took a tub of grease with the Techno Union logo on it. The same grease he used to keep his joints lubricated.  
“I am not completely without mercy,” grievous coughed as he unscrewed and threw the lid aside. He dug the fingers of one hand into the tub, revealing to Ahsoka the yellow, putty-like substance. With a sizeable palmful of grease, Grievous slapped some onto the hilt of Ahsoka’s lightsaber. He rubbed it up and down until it was slippery and shiny, then walked back to Ahsoka. Durge’s Lance remained extended all the while. He raised the hilt of the lightsaber, but didn’t ignite the blade. Instead, he lifted the back of Ahsoka’s knee, revealing the curve of Ahsoka’s bare orange backside. General Grievous ran a hand down her back and the crack of her ass. It was then when Ahsoka realised what was about to happen.  
“No! No don’t! Please!” She began to protest as the general positioned the lightsaber down in the centre of her two soft buttcheeks, finding the little hole within. The grease, whatever it consisted of, looked toxic and shouldn’t be ingested anally. Ahsoka gasped and squealed as she was anally penetrated by her own lightsaber. Ahsoka’s sphincter clenched, but the general relentlessly pushed through it while twisting the hilt. The lightsaber’s blade emitter entered Ahsoka first, giving her the risk of impalement. She wailed in pain, her sphincter aching. Keen to shut her up, the general shoved the other lightsaber into Ahsoka’s mouth and kept it firmly in place. Again, if Ahsoka made a false move, or if he felt particularly sadistic, the blade would ignite through the back of her head. Her screams were immediately reduced to mere muffles.

With the lightsaber wedged in her lower abdomen, Ahsoka felt it stirring her up in ways that intercourse never had. She could only imagine what damage it’ll cause to the lining of her rectum. Ahsoka considered her lightsabers to be very much a part of her, and to be violated by them was utterly demeaning. Focusing on the feeling of being anally penetrated by her lightsaber, it came as a shock to Ahsoka to feel her pussy fucked again by General Grievous. She tried to scream again, her voice still muffled. All three of Ahsoka’s orifices were stuffed. The general’s stoic, strong hands kept held the two lightsabers to prevent them from falling out. As his cock moved in and out of Ahsoka’s pussy, he twisted the lightsaber inside her butt. Ahsoka’s sphincter involuntary clenched down on it as it twisted. She whimpered, her vision going dark. But the general slapped her in the face, aiming to keep Ahsoka conscious throughout the ordeal. Durge’s Lance pistoned in and out of Ahsoka’s pussy until General Grievous let out a loud robotic groan and looked up at the ceiling.

The cock vibrated inside Ahsoka. It gurgled as it was pumped full of liquid. She gasped in terror, realizing General Grievous was about to cum. A moment later, the cum erupted straight into Ahsoka’s insides. Like most of General Grievous, the cum was artificial. But it was still warm, thick and plentiful. The synthetic sludge oozed its way through Ahsoka’s tender little cervix and into her womb. Ahsoka felt her womb ballooning to accommodate the influx of cum. Durge’s Lance contracted slightly before expanding back out as more cum was pumped into Ahsoka until the general finally pulled back once his internally stored cum tank had been exhausted. He removed the lightsaber from Ahsoka’s mouth, holding both in front of her tauntingly.  
“How does it feel to be raped?” The general asked sadistically. His only reply was an exasperated whimper from Ahsoka. Though no longer being fucked, her body still ached.  
“You’re pathetic little slut,” he said. When Ahsoka didn’t reply, he slapped her across the breasts, grabbed her lekku and barked, “aren’t you?”  
“Yes. I’m a pathetic little slut,” Ahsoka lowered her head in shame.

General Grievous’ penis had a reload time of 10 seconds, allowing him ample time to position the lightsaber, lubricated by Ahsoka’s saliva, down by her recently-defiled pussy. He turned 90 degrees and shoved the lightsaber inside. It was smaller than his cock, and so parted her labia with relative ease. Her vagina seemed more supple than on first penetration. Ahsoka mewled, still humiliated at the newfound use of her lightsabers. He then took a moment to admire his handiwork. In front of him was a young, unprepared and overwhelmed Jedi, double-penetrated by her own lightsabers. It was a perfect analogy for the current state of the Jedi Order. Even Count Dooku would chuckle at the sight.

He stepped forward so his cock brushed the warm crack of Ahsoka’s ass. His fingers wrapped around the lightsaber handle that protruded from between her cheeks. It looked pretty there. Yet he ripped it from her butt in the same rough manner he enjoyed treating her with. To Ahsoka, it felt much like an intense bowel movement. She yelped, subconsciously constricting her sphincter. General Grievous tauntingly held it up before her. She saw it coated in a sheen of grease, fecal matter and blots of blood from anal fissures. Ahsoka gagged just looking at it. The general swiftly plugged his prisoner’s nose with a thumb and index finger. Ahsoka, breathing heavily, reflexively opened her mouth, only to find it stuffed with lightsaber. She tried to resist, but stopped upon seeing General Grievous’ finger on the activation stud. Vile-tasting grease, blood and shit trickled drip into her throat, but most of it stuck to the lightsaber. Her jaw strained to accommodate it. The General grasped each side of her body under her ribs. He spoke straight into her ear, “Are you ready?”  
“No,” Ahsoka desperately croaked, earning another sadistic laugh from General Grievous. He felt the clunk of another cum tank being loaded into place. He lifted Ahsoka’s leg while extending Durge’s Lance up into Ahsoka’s orange butt. She tried to scream, only gag on the lightsaber. Once fully impaled on the general’s huge cock, the piston activated and it jackhammered in and out of Ahsoka’s ass. Her sphincter was being stretched. Ahsoka tried and failed to relax herself down there for it to hurt less. Two cold mechanical hands rubbed up her body and onto her bouncing boobs. She cried out a useless, muffled, “stop!” It was no good. General Grievous had never felt this good since before his cybernetics. Ahsoka’s butt was even tighter than her pussy. It made a slapping noise as it made contact with him. Durge’s Lance seemed to have a mind of its own as it penetrated Ahsoka, moving inside her like an alien probe. Tears filled Ahsoka’s eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she felt herself anally raped.

“Come on, come on,” Anakin Skywalker paced impatiently in the cockpit of Twilight as it sped through hyperspace towards the planet Tigredasa.  
“Anakin, get a hold of yourself,” said Obi-Wan, sitting in the right-hand pilot seat.  
“How can you say that? For all we know, Ahsoka could be dead right now!” Anakin stomped up to Obi-Wan and clenched his fist.  
“We don’t know that. We can’t assess the situation until after we arrive. Until then, I need you keep a level head.”  
“I can’t. This is all my fault,” Anakin shook his head.  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “don’t underestimate your padawan. Ahsoka can handle herself.”  
“How do you know?” Anakin pushed Obi-Wan’s hand away.  
“Because you’re her master.”  
Twilight exited hyperspace bearing down on a Separatist flotilla. The two Jedi gazed out of the cockpit windows, briefly in awe at the size of the it. Below the flotilla and half concealed by night, was the blue and orange world of Tigredesa. “This place is a Separatist stronghold. Grievous and Ahsoka have got to be here.” 

Ahsoka’s body was rocked up and down by Durge’s Lance. Some of the grease had stuck to the inside of her rectum, slickening her insides and allowing a smoother entrance. Suddenly, despite the pain, Ahsoka felt a presence of something through the Force. Grievous, not a Force-sensitive being, felt nothing but the tightness of Ahsoka’s ass. She shut her eyes to focus. “Anakin? Obi-Wan?” She whispered. Were they coming to her rescue? Or was this some kind of psychological coping mechanism?

“I sense Ahsoka,” said Anakin.  
“Me too,” Obi-wan put his hand on his chin.  
“Ahsoka!”  
“But where-” Obi-wan was jolted to the side as Anakin took control of the rugged light freighter and corkscrewed down into the flotilla.  
“That dreadnought,” Anakin pointed at a Providence-class dreadnought, escorted by three smaller Munificent-class frigates.  
“Whoever commands that dreadnought must think they’re important,” said Obi-wan, “let’s get there quickly before they-” bolts of turbolasers sped past Twilight, “never mind,” Obi-wan sighed.

Three Venator-class Star Destroyers exited hyperspace above the flotilla, each opening fire and launching Y-Wing bombers from their dorsal hangar doors. “What are they doing here?” Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow at Anakin.  
“They’ll keep Grievous busy by firing on the Separatist ships while we rescue Ahsoka,” said Anakin as he dodged turbolasers.  
“But we’ll be onboard a Separatist ship!”  
“Don’t worry, I told Admiral Yularen not to destroy any until I say so,” said Anakin. Obi-Wan shook his head. This was a plan only Anakin could come up with.  
“Look, there’s a hangar near the stern of that dreadnought. I’m bringing us in for landing,” Anakin said as he deftly guided Twilight past the cannons of the frigates and into the hangar of the dreadnought. The freighter impacted with the hangar floor and scraped across it, smashing vulture droids.  
“Breaks!” Shouted Obi-Wan.  
“I’m trying!” Anakin said frantically. At the far side of the hangar was another, equally sized door. If Twilight didn’t come to a stop, it would fall out into space and be blasted. Anakin heaved it to the right, crashing it into a wall and jolting the two Jedi forward in their seats. They both ignited their lightsabers and ran out into the hangar, met by battle droids already waiting for them.  
“We need to get to higher levels!” Anakin felt Ahsoka’s presence above him. Him and Obi-wan began a grueling fight towards the turbolift.

General Grievous groaned, more out of annoyance then pleasure as the dreadnought came under fire. Ahsoka suddenly felt a newfound hope. The general, keen to crush any hope, placed his hand firmly on Ahsoka’s neck. Swiping away this padawan’s life would be so easy, but he wanted to keep her alive for sex. However, moderate strangulation wouldn’t kill her, but it would scare her. He gripped down on Ahsoka’s windpipe with augmented cyborg strength while another hand kept the lightsaber in place. Ahsoka found herself coughing and gagging. Is this how I die? She thought as her vision turned dark. She didn’t notice the familiar light freighter hurtle down into the hangar.  
The turbolift doors opened. Grievous looked up without letting go of Ahsoka’s neck. A tactical droid marched down the stairs and past the workstations, unfazed by the coitus.  
“General, your presence is required on the bridge,” it said plainly.  
“Fine,” the general groaned. He discharged his cum like a blaster firing on command. Ahsoka’s body stiffened. She felt the warmth of the thick liquid inside her ass. Her backside couldn't hold as much as her front, soon overflowing with cum that dribbled onto the general’s cock as it retracted out of her. Grievous took the lightsaber from Ahsoka’s mouth before using it to plug her butt, preventing most of the cum from leaking out.  
“I’m not finished with you,” General Grievous poked Ahsoka in the chest. He moved his hand across Ahsoka’s boobs as he turned away. With Durge’s Lance retracted back into his cyborg body, he stomped into the turbolift with the tactical droid.

“She’s in the observation deck,” Anakin severed the thin neck of a B1 battle droid with his lightsaber. He shut the turbolift doors and activated the turbolift. As it ascended, Anakin looked impatiently at which floor they were passing. Finally, the doors opened and the two men burst into the observation deck. Anakin spotted Ahsoka on the far side. He rushed towards her with Obi-wan close behind. He smiled at first glance at her, feeling relieved that his padawan was still alive. His smile became a look of horror as he drew closer.  
“Ahsoka?” He gasped.  
“Anakin? Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka called out to them wearily. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka, momentarily speechless. Anakin and Obi-Wan were two mature adults who weren’t flustered at seeing Ahsoka naked, but were shocked at the condition she was in. Ahsoka, meanwhile, felt dreadfully embarrassed at being seen naked by them. She instinctively tried to cover herself with her hands, only to find they were still immovable. Her legs were crushed, her breasts bruised and red strangle mark on her neck. Between her legs, sticking out from her pubes, was the hilt of a lightsaber. And out of her rear was another.  
“Oh my,” said Obi-wan, breaking a momentary silence. Anakin’s eyes narrowed. He ignited his own lightsaber and shoved it through the containment field generator. The field vanished, causing Ahsoka to fall forwards. Unable to stand, she collapsed into Anakin.  
“It’s okay, I got you,” Anakin said softly. He gingerly took hold of the lightsaber in Ahsoka’s pussy with his prosthetic hand. Because it was so deep inside her, there wasn’t much to grip onto. He heard Ahsoka whimper, and said, “this will only take a moment.” She nodded. He pulled the lightsaber from Ahsoka and let go of it immediately, dropping it to the floor. He moved onto the lightsaber in Ahsoka’s ass. He gripped it and pulled, dropping it to the floor. With her orifices unplugged, the general’s synthetic cum began leaking out. It gurgled as it emerged from Ahsoka’s two orifices, then dripped onto the floor in varying levels of thickness. Anakin and Obi-wan flinched at the sight of it.  
“Ahsoka, what did he do to you?” Anakin asked. It was obvious what General Grievous had done to Ahsoka, but Anakin didn’t want to believe it. Ahsoka said nothing. Shame and humiliation prevented her from wanting to talk about it. But Anakin wasn’t satisfied. “Ahsoka! What did he do?!” Anakin stared at her. There was a look of hatred and anger in Anakin’s eyes that startled Ahsoka. She had never seen Anakin like this before, but still didn’t answer. She didn’t have to, because Anakin already understood. He looked up, away from Ahsoka, “I’m going to kill General Grievous!” He shouted, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sensing hatred emanating from Anakin like radiation. He stood up without letting go of Ahsoka.  
“Anakin, no!” Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “Ahsoka needs you. I’ll go after General Grievous.”  
“Fine. I want you to kill him without hesitation, understand?” Obi-wan gave a calm, curt nod. He turned and ran into the turbolift to pursue General Grievous. But the general had already abandoned ship as it came under fire from Republic Y-wings.  
“I’m sorry,” said Ahsoka, alone with Anakin.  
“What? Why?” Anakin scooped up the two dirty lightsabers with his gloved prosthetic hand. He then placed his hand behind Ahsoka’s knees and lifted her up, diverting any gaze from Ahsoka’s privates. She put her arm around his shoulder.  
“For getting captured. I know I’m not fit to be a Jedi-”  
“Ahsoka, don’t say that. You’ll make a brilliant Jedi. Ever since we met, I’ve always been proud of you,” the anger and hatred had depleted from Anakin’s eyes, replaced by a look of reassurance and endearment, “I’m the one who should be apologizing,” he walked to the turbolift with Ahsoka in his arms, “I’m sorry for letting you fly a dangerous mission without me. Can you forgive me?”

Ahsoka was surprised to hear Anakin apologize. She considered his question long after he asked it, eventually forgiving him. Anakin opened the turbolift doors and stepped in, hitting the button for the hangar floor. “Will you lose respect for me? Now that I’ve-” Ahsoka’s words trailed off. She didn’t want to say she’d been raped.  
“No! Why would I?” Anakin said, surprised.  
“I-never mind,” Ahsoka didn’t want to talk about it.

Despite being raped and tortured, Ahsoka wasn’t given any counselling. The Jedi Council, although sympathetic to what happened to Ahsoka, seemed keen to ignore the incident. To them, sex was still taboo. And any Jedi who engaged in it was seen by them as inferior. Apparently even if they were raped. They encouraged celibacy, which Ahsoka found herself no longer agreeing with. Lying awake at night, her mind tainted by PTSD and unable to masturbate without feeling ashamed, she began to wonder if the Jedi Order was as noble as she once thought.


End file.
